Not So Safe Anymore
by scoelo
Summary: All Hylla wanted to do was keep Reyna safe and away from all the war being a child of Bellona brings with it, C.c.'s resort and spa was suppose to be that place, but now the resort isn't as safe as they once thought, now the sisters have swapped roles and Reyna fights to keep her and her sister safe, as they fight to escape from Black Beards grasp.


This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to be safe here, one of the safest places for people like us. People who are Half-bloods, offspring of a gods, ahem, relations with mortals. My name is Reyna Avila Ramíez- Arellano daughter of Bellona, and I'm currently being held captive by black beard the pirate my sister Hylla is nowhere to be seen.

The waves crashed against the side of the boat. Throwing Reyna into the wooden wall waking her from her unconsciousness, her eyes were quick to adjust to the darkness; she glanced around to take in what she could see of her dark surroundings. She tried reaching out with her hands to steady herself as the waves continued berate the ship. Only to find her hands tied quite tightly behind her back,

"How in the gods did I get here" she wondered aloud secretly hoping for an answer but with no such luck. The boat jerked, like it got hit with something and Reyna, with no way to catch herself, fell hard reopening a wound above her eye. She opted to sit down as she recalled what happened and how it ended with her waking up in this strange place. The memories came back to her in snapshots. A girl with blonde hair, a boy with eyes the color of the ocean, both of them clad in orange colored shirts. Something about a camp, she hadn't gotten a good look. Circe had taken a liking to the girl and promised her great power, a power she turned down.

"Who in their right mind would turn down such power?"

Then vitamins, a dagger and, she drew in a sharp breathe, pirates! The boy and girl they had released them on the resort!

"If I ever see them again!" she threatened, she kicked at the wall in her anger not expecting to meet anything in the dark room, certainly not a shelf. The shelf and the large sacks that had rested on it came crashing to the ground behind it a faint glow emitted from where it had stood moments ago, a window she hoped. Nearly tripping over a sack on the floor that must have fallen with the shelves, she made her way over to where the light seeped through behind a thick piece of canvas. After a few minutes of struggling and a stream of various curses, she managed to remove the scrap of canvas covering the small window. What she saw scared her more than any monster she had ever faced before, C.c.'s Spa and Resort was up in flames, the walls broken and crumbling. She gasped and stumbled backwards away from the window, successfully tripping over that same sack this time she came down hard the floor on her back face towards the ceiling she screamed out in anger, sadness, maybe even fear. She cursed every god she could think of to blame for what happened to her and her sister. She blamed her mother the most for it was war that followed them wherever they went, no matter how far they ran. It was war that led Reyna to this point in her life. Lying on her back staring at a ceiling trapped in a small, dark room watching the only home she ever knew burn to the ground just outside the window. She felt like a small child again, helpless and unsure of what to do. It made her angry, she was a daughter of Bellona goddess of warfare. She should have a plan, a way out. She should be able to do something besides laying here and wait for the pirates to come back. A rage boiled inside of her it made her feel strong, stronger than she had even felt before. She decided she wasn't going to go down without a fight, and she was going to start with that damned sack. With the canvas no longer covering the window the room was lightly lit and Reyna could see more than just to the tip of her nose. She sprung up and prepared to release her full anger onto the sack. Only… did it just move? Her senses were on high alert now, she steadied herself on her feet and slowly moved closer to what she had once believed to be just a sack of grain, it was still hard to see even with the small trickle of light. When she kicked away the small canvas covering whatever had fallen what she saw was someone she could point out in any crowd without a second glance. It was Hylla.


End file.
